Captivating Performance
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Yuuki wakes up in the middle of the night with a relentless thirst...but soon she discovers her thirst for other things... ONE-SHOT KanameXYuuki. Post-Canon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

 **Rated M: Sexual Themes and Language**

 **Author Note:** Just another One-shot. Writer's block truly is the worst. Hopefully another one-shot will help me get back into the rhythm of things. Review, don't review. You can do whatever you like.

* * *

She was _thirsty_ \- that was all her brain seemed to be able to comprehend:

Not that she was tired;

Not that it was already mid-afternoon and this was her third unsuccessful attempt at falling back to sleep;

Not even the fact that they had settled into bed approximately five hours ago... _nope_...it was her relentless thirst that made her shuffle in their sheets. She was conscious that her husband of three hundred years was fast sleep beside her - for once. She loathed the thought of having to wake him, as a feeding session surely would.

Her eyes closed tighter in frustration as she settled herself more comfortably in her slumbering husband's embrace. She really didn't want to disturb him, but at this point her thirst was unavoidable. He'd been lying on his side and she gently pushed him onto his back with ease. Something so trivial at this point wouldn't wake him. He barely even reacted, a small sigh of contentment escaped his lips and that was it. She bit her lip. She figured as much would happen. He was used to her touch, and could probably subconsciously sense her presence even in his sleep. It would take a lot more to awaken him - fortunately.

Earlier in their marriage, when they were newly wed and naive to the extreme lengths their enemies would go through to destroy their marriage through bigotry and scandal, they hardly slept. Even the slightest sound would have Kaname up and questioning the productiveness of their guards stationed outside their massive master bedroom. They were not ignorant of his wrath, however, and didn't fail to perform minor tasks often, especially not with Yuuki involved. Any harm done to her would automatically cost them their life - everyone knew that.

She licked her lips. Her throat felt like it was burning and nothing but his rich, savory warmth could soothe her soul. She could practically feel her fangs quivering with anticipation. Her vibrant red eyes darted to the place she so desired. Slowly, she gently ran a hand through his soft mahogany hair, brushing lazy strands off his slender neck. She hardly realized that she'd nuzzled her face into the junction where his neck met his shoulder until her wet tongue was lapping longingly up the expanse of his neck. She smiled mischievously as she hitched up the hem of her negligee and straddled his lean hips. He was clad in nothing but his boxers, and her negligee was so thin and skimpy that the fabric barely did a good job at protecting her sensitive skin. It served its purpose however, and she knew if he was awake to witness the sight of her breasts spilling onto his chest and her sheer lack of panties, it would surely arouse him. Her body thrummed with anticipation as she lightly dragged her fangs down his neck, only pausing when she felt him tremble beneath her. She was sure that that would awaken him, as it would have normally had him hot and bothered... _if only he was awake_. Nothing happened, so she continued on littering his neck with heated kisses down his jawline to his collarbone. Occasionally she would let her lips hover over his pressure point, probing it teasingly with her tongue, and sucking playfully until his skin flushed red. She groaned once it dawned on her that she'd had enough of the wait. It was clear teasing him wouldn't waken him; if anything she was only torturing herself. So she stepped it up a notch and went straight for the kill, piercing her sharp fangs deeply into his neck, latching on with perfect practiced ease. His warm, smooth blood promptly filled her moist terrain, coating her tongue and glided down her throat. She let out a pleasured moan as it traveled through her body, warming her like hot cocoa on a cold stormy night.

Lost in nirvana, she nearly forgot Kaname was there, and why this particular consumption was so satisfying. She looked up, expecting to see bleary and confused ruby red eyes glowing back at her, but was disappointed to discover that somehow Kaname was _still_ asleep. She was not deterred however, and after a couple of very long and utterly satisfying drags, she withdrew only to clean her chops and remove any trace of her transgressions. He continued to sleep peacefully, a smidget of a relaxed smile barely visible on his lips. She moaned. Of course she wasn't surprised that the act of feeding from her husband left her incredibly aroused, and her body sparked to life every time her hardened nipples brushed against his toned chest. He knew just how to get her antsy apparently...even in his sleep. She rolled her eyes. _Typical..._ It didn't help too that she was pantiless, and she could feel her honey dripping down her thighs, perfuming the room with her arousal and intensifying her excitement. She imagined his eyes following that pooling trail of liquid, his pupils darkening with desire and his fingers twitching with the need to fill his palms with her fleshy thighs and perky ass. She whimpered miserably.

Just as she was about to settle back into bed and attempt to quietly nurse her arousal... _alone_... her thighs brushed against something familiar, something hot...and **hard**.

 _Wait a minute…._

Her breath hitched and her cheeks reddened the moment she realized that a certain part of Kaname's anatomy had caught her _undivided_ attention. An insistent, and very much awake part of his body was pressing into the swelling lips of her sex. _Is he…?_

She trailed a hand down between their bodies and gently palmed his arousal. _Clearly I'm not the only one aroused here..._ She wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about with that pure, innocent expression on his face. Her curiosity spiked even further at this new development. Twenty minutes ago, she had been worried about waking him... _now_ , not so much. Clearly, a part of him was already awake; what harm could a little fun cause, right?

Her mind buzzed with suspense as an idea of a little game formed in her head. And though his…. _predicament_... was unintentional, she felt it was her duty as his doting loving wife to remedy all his troubles - good or bad. She couldn't help herself from wanting Kaname awake as fast as possible! But simply shaking him awake wouldn't due. _Where's the fun in that?..._

No, she needed to be cunning, she needed to be sensual...she wanted him to be pleasantly surprised...in fact _pleased_ when he woke up. She was eager... more so than ever to meet his gaze. She envisioned him clouded with lust, struggling with an unexpected yet unforgiving impatience to have himself buried deeply within her. She moaned just from thinking about it.

Resolve set, she brushed her hand down his strong stomach, tugging roughly at his hardened nipples, tracing meaningless patterns on his chest. Occasionally she would run her hand over his bulge, and each time she did she watched with subdued pleasure when his eyebrows furrowed and his breaths quickened. She continued to pepper his chest with hungry, wet kisses until he squirmed at each sensation evoked by her touch. But still, he did not wake up and she huffed out of frustration. He wasn't making this easy for her, and she was oh so tempted to simply give up on her little game and ride him until she was sated - she highly doubted he would be angry with that decision. She was more than turned on, and by the reactions of his body, so was he. She knew he was a little exhausted after dealing with the senate, but this was ridiculous! _What does it take to get a good lay around here?_

" _Kaname...wake up!"_ She muttered mostly to herself as she slid down his thighs, dragging his boxers with her. Instinctively, she found herself licking her lips as she eyed his erect manhood longingly. She traced his arousal with the pad of her fingertips, and when he groaned, she gave her grip a little more strength. She glanced up, more than ready for that beautiful set of orbs to open. Instead, his head began to dig deeper into the pillows and she smiled triumphantly when he bit his lip. She placed sinful little kisses on his glossy tip as she moaned, " _that's it"_

" _Come on...almost there"_ She encouraged as she rubbed her core against his legs. He nearly growled when she took his head into her hot mouth and his hands subconsciously gripped the sheets. She slowly worked his length into her mouth, well accustomed with handling his girth after so many years of practice. She could confidently say she was a pro by now, and felt no shame in using her skills to her advantage. When he didn't awaken, even after a thorough deep throating, she nearly slapped him across his handsome face. She was rapidly losing her patience with him, nearly completely consumed by her own desires. All she wanted was for him to open his eyes, flip her over, eye her lustfully as he spread her legs wide and teased her swollen pearl with his leaking tip…

 _Ugh! Enough!_ With her patience beyond tested, she let him fall out her mouth with a load, audible pop. Quickly, she raised her hips and lined her center up with his tip.

"Kaname!" She moaned in abandon as he shifted beneath her. "Oh Kami, _yes_ …" She muttered as his tip slipped inside. She braced herself, placing her hands on his chest and struggling to restrain her core from taking him too quickly. She leaned forward, relishing in the feel of him plunging deeper and her ample breasts spilling once again on his chest as she captured his lips and attempted to coax him awake. Finally she started to feel him responding, and she nibbled hungrily on his bottom lip, littering his face with fervent kisses. She cried out from sheer relief when she felt Kaname's body jolt underneath her, confident that she had succeeded. She pulled back to see his confused and sleep-ridden eyes staring at her, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. His hands automatically came to rest on her hips and steady her, as he tried to comprehend the lust coursing through his body. It was quite evident this wasn't exactly how he had pictured waking up, and it made her even more curious of what he was dreaming about...and even more sadistic...

"Yuuki...what-" His voice was coarse and undeniably husky, but his question rolled of his tongue and transformed into an audible moan as she rolled her hips and tightened those silky pink muscles, greedily accepting him further inside...inch by inch.

" _Kami-sama!"_ She praised breathlessly, her eyes begging him to abandon all his thoughts and simply pleasure her. She lifted her hips up in a wordless plea for him to satisfy her needs as she ran her trembling fingers through his hair.

"You little vixen…" He murmured, breaking away from her lips as he nibbled not-so-gently on her bottom lip.

" _Onii-sama...please!"_ She gasped when he suddenly shifted, flipping them over and using both hands to push her legs open wide before he drove himself into her sweet spot relentlessly.

" _Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki..._ ," He chanted, "I always knew you were a bad girl...not this type of bad girl...

...I could get used to this…" He smirked as he leaned further, angling himself deeper inside her. Yuuki shuddered, her nails scratching at his back as her body spasmed, quickly bringing her over the edge. It wasn't all too often that he spoke when they made love, as they were usually lost in the feel of one another, but the random times he used dirty talk on her were always extraordinary - this was no exception.

"Onii-sama!" She shouted as he built her up to her climax. Judging by how harshly he was panting, she could tell he was losing himself inside of her, and his thrusts started to become irregular and choppy. A broken form of her name slipped past his lips as he pumped himself. He angled her body so that she was slightly raised, her legs spread so wide that her knees brushed against her breast.

"S-so deeep" She dragged out as he continued through her climax, using his thumb to gently brush her tears off her thick black eyelashes.

 **"Kaname!"** She screamed, as the electrifying sensation of her orgasm coursed violently through her body. His head lulled back and he used the very last of his strength to restrain himself from biting down painfully on her shoulder. As always, being inside her was amazing, almost as amazing as the taste of her blood, and his grip on her thighs left angry purple bruises as he spent himself inside her.

" _Fuuck_...Yuuki" He groaned as he came down from his high. He found it in himself to straighten her up and gather her into his arms. There was a blissful moment of silence as they both took the time to catch their breaths, mentally recapping what had transpired within the last hour. She was too weak to turn her head to his direction as he lazily threaded his fingers through her damp hair.

"Always full of surprises I see…" He chuckled as he shifted, laying himself atop her sweaty body to adorn her with worshiping kisses. With her vision so blurred and her body so sated, she could hardly concentrate on what he was saying, but when she caught a glimpse of his bed of dark hair dipping between her quivering thighs, she sat up with a shout.

" _Kaname wai -…_ " But all thought escaped her when she felt his hot tongue lap at her already wet folds.

" - It's a little thing called payback love…"

"Noo…" She whimpered as she shook her head back and forth. Letting out a playful chuckle as he recalled her antics, he settled more comfortably between her fleshy thighs. She felt her head loll back and her eyes roll into the back of her head as her fleeting strength escaped her. She didn't think she had enough strength to even lift her eyelids, her whole body felt so weak. And after her second climax he settled back into the bed, pulling the sheets over her exhausted form.

"I don't know what that was you were trying to pull earlier...but I loved it." He whispered into her ear as he ran his hand soothingly over her body. However, he received no response. Confused, he shifted his position so he could see her face. She was fast asleep.

He smiled. Apparently the ball was in his court. Handcuffs and cosplay outfits suddenly seemed very appealing…

Who knows? Maybe next time he'd wake **her** up to a surprise...


End file.
